The variety ‘Kakaegawa AU11’ originated from a gene pool population made in 1999 in Misato, Japan. In May 1999, three varieties were intercrossed and seed from these three plants were bulked to make the population. The three varieties were ‘Kakegawa AU4’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,812), ‘Purple Passion’ (unprotected, now only available in ‘Passion Mix’) and an unnamed breeding line of unknown origin. The unnamed breeding line possessed yellow flowers, an erect plant habit and very vigorous rooting. It is not known which two varieties were the actual parents for ‘Kakegawa AU11’. Seed from this population was sown in April 2000 and plants were transplanted to the outdoor field. In August 2000, single-plant selections were made for vegetative propagation using flower color, compact plant habit and strong rooting as selection criteria. One selection, designated breeder code M2-72, became the new variety ‘Kakegawa AU11’. The variety ‘Kakegawa AU11’ was found to be stable and reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.